


Snow Magic

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: “This is magic,” Isco laughs, holding up his palm towards the sky.





	Snow Magic

“This is magic,” Isco laughs, holding up his palm towards the sky. Snowflakes that touch his skin melt right away, leaving his skin damp. “Magic.”

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen snow before,” Álvaro chuckles.

“I’ve never seen snowfall,” Isco admits.

“Ah.” Álvaro smirks. “Well, if it keeps on snowing, we can have a snowball fight tomorrow.”

“I’m going to crush you,” Isco promises solemnly. Little snowflakes are getting caught in his hair, melting after a while and turning his hair all curly.

“Magic, eh?” Álvaro says. “You repeat it a few more times and I’ll keep calling you that.”


End file.
